


The Devil Went Down to Georgia

by badbastion, litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, Crowley Being an Asshole, Cursed Dean, Curses, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic With Music, SPN podfic, casefic, gen podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come across a cursed Violin that’s causing musicians to commit suicide.<br/>Set in the early days of season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil Went Down To Georgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393813) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



 

  
**The Devil Went Down to Georgia**  
a Supernatural Podfic

Or right click to [Download](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/round3/badlit/devilgeorgia.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and recorded for lightning-pod challenge 3 at the pod-together comm :) I had a great time working with my writer! You'll notice I didn't attempt a Crowley accent; you'd thank me, really, haha.


End file.
